Musical Love
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: We know that Hazuki and Aoi are Mitsuki's parents, but how did they meet? This is the tale of how two people who loved music met and fell in love.
1. Chapter One: Encounter

**Prettyinpinkgal: Here's an Aoi and Hazuki fanfic! I don't think many people have been done for this couple, so here it is:) Um, sorry about the title. It was the only thing I could think of, but it's kind of cheesy, so yeah. u.u Gomen.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite.**

**MUSICAL LOVE **

**CHAPTER ONE: ENCOUNTER**

Kouyama Hazuki walked down the busy street. Traffic moved quickly by to her left, and she carefully tried avoiding the many people passing by.

_Ahh, I'm so glad I was able to go out today, _Hazuki thought with a sigh of happiness. She had been ill for the past few days, and today, after badgering her mother to let her go out, she was finally free of that house for a few hours. "I'm glad Tanaka-san backed me up!" she said out loud with a smile. Her mother could be so controlling.

Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw a young man beginning to cross the street while cars were zooming by. She quickly ran ahead, pushing through the crowd until she finally made it up to that man, pulling him back with all her might before a car drove on the very spot the man had been a second ago.

Hazuki opened her eyes, rubbing her head. The man beside her was lying down to groaning as he sat up. "I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Hazuki asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," the man said. He glanced at her, staring for a moment before snapping out of it and saying, "Uh, how about you? Are you alright?" The beautiful young woman before him smiled. He thought she looked like an angel.

"Yes! You should pay more attention, you know," she playfully chided. The two stood up.

"Thanks for back there! Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm okay..." Hazuki trailed off when she noticed a bit of blood forming over a scratch. The man noticed it too. He didn't seem much older than her; probably only a year or two, at most.

"Ah! You're hurt!" Quickly searching his bag, he found what he was looking for. Sticking the band-aid on her scratch, he said, "I'm sorry. I really should have been paying attention. You got hurt because of me," His eyes saddened, and Hazuki found herself at a loss for words for a moment. She blushed and looked away, as she thought for a moment about how handsome he was, with his navy blue hair and his dark-brown eyes.

"Oh! I know! How about I take you out to eat somewhere? My treat," he said earnestly, a grin covering his face.

"Eh? You really don't need to; it's only a scratch, it's not big deal..." Hazuki said, tucking some of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

"No! I really want to! Besides, I don't know if I'll see you again, so I really want to spend some time with you," he said with a kind smile, making Hazuki's heart skip a beat. The man must have realized what he said, because a blush covered his entire face and he stuttered, "I-I mean, uh, that is, I want to thank you properly... Oh, but maybe you don't want a stranger taking you out to eat! Um..."

Hazuki giggled at the flustered guy before her. "No, I'd love to go with you." She bowed. "I'm Kouyama Hazuki. Pleased to meet you!"

The man did the same. "I'm Koga Aoi. It's nice to meet you." The two then searched for a place to eat.

**Prettyinpinkgal: I know, short chapter. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update soon, so it might be a while. Then again, I NEVER update any of my stories soon... (thinks) Heh. Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter Two: Lunch and Bands

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey! I'm happy that I got three reviews already :) Here's the next chappy! Oh, and I don't know the exact ages, or how long Route..L existed, so I'm sorry if there's any incorrect information.  
**

**Thanks to:**

**nevermore199: Wow, I'm the first? Cool! Thank you:D  
**

**FunkieCookie: Thanks! Oh, you're from the Full Moon board, right?  
**

**Sakurai MiHana: Arigato :) Here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: I own Full Moon wo Sagashite. I really am Tanemura Arina! ...I wish.**

**MUSICAL LOVE**

**CHAPTER TWO: LUNCH AND BANDS  
**

Aoi grinned as he walked with the young woman to his right. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth. Not only was Kouyama-san beautiful, but she was very kind and had a smile that seemed to be contagious. Suddenly, he was at a loss for words as they strolled down the sidewalk, searching for a good restaurant that wasn't overly crowded. He didn't want to embarrass himself or Kouyama-san, or sound stupid. _What do I talk to her about? _he asked himself as he and the girl beside him suffered from ackward silence.

"So, um, how old are you?" he asked with a nervous smile. Aoi had never been by himself with another woman, so he was at a loss of what to do.

"I just turned seventeen. And you, Koga-san?" she asked politely.

"I'll be eighteen soon. And Aoi's fine, Ko..."

"You can just call me Hazuki! Kouyama-san is my mother," she laughed.

Aoi smiled. "Okay, Hazuki."

The two smiled at each other. Unfortunately, they were still walking, so Aoi ran into a stop sign. "Aah! Are you alright?" Hazuki asked worriedly. Aoi simply smiled and laughed a bit, although he was extrememly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really need to watch where I'm going. That's the second time today!"

Hazuki replied, concern in her voice, "Yes, but, are you sure you're alright?" Aoi gave her a genuine smile, which made Hazuki's heart skip a beat, although she didn't know why.

"Mm. I'm fine. Is this place okay?" he asked, nodding towards the restaurant before them.

Hazuki smiled and nodded. They walked in and were taken to their seats. "So, do you like music?" she asked as the two waited for their food.

Aoi vigorously nodded. "I'm actually in a band! We're trying to make it to the big time, even though we're not very popular yet," he added, rubbing the back of his head

"EH? Really? That's amazing! What do you play? Drums? Guitar?"

"I write the songs. I'm the lead singer and I play the guitar." He couldn't help thinking the girl before him looked so cute when she was excited. (A/N Aoi is the lead singer, right?)

"You're incredible, Aoi-kun! What's the name of your group?"

"Route..L."

Hazuki tried it out. "Ruut...Ruuto Er...Ruuto Eruu..." Aoi laughed and added that the name was English. She blinked a few times, then laughed with him. "But really, I can't believe I'm sitting here with a real band member. Not only that, but one who sings, writes, and plays guitar!"

Aoi blushed a bit at the praise, then decided to change the subject. "So, I'm guessing you like music?"

"Yes! Very much so! However..." Hazuki's expression saddened.

"What is it?" Aoi asked with concern.

"It's my mother. She doesn't approve of music of any type. I don't know why. I think there's something that happened to her a long time ago involving music, but I don't know any of the details." She laid her head down on the table and gave a hopeless expression. "Even Tanaka-san, the housekeeper, won't tell me." Suddenly, Hazuki shot up and started waving her hands around. "That is, I don't want to hurt my mother with it! I just want to understand her a bit, that's all!"

Aoi smiled and said, "It's fine, I knew what you meant. Anyway, does your mom know you love music?" he asked.

Hazuki nodded. "Yeah. But she always snaps at me to stop singing and stop humming."

The food came, and the two began eating. Between bites, Aoi asked, "How about you come to a concert my band is having tonight? We're hoping someone will give us a record deal there."

Hazuki frowned, a more frequently occuring motion nowadays. "I'd love to, but my mother is very strict. She wouldn't let me go."

"How about you sneak out?"

She sighed. "I don't want to disobey my mother, but I suppose I should. Oh! But Tanaka-san will be sure to notice me before I leave! She's practically a detective, working for my mom," she declared, holding up a finger.

"Hmmm..." the two muttered at the same time, looking bummed.

"Well, if you can't come to the concert, you can at least watch us practice," Aoi said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? Are you sure I won't distract you guys?" Hazuki asked nervously.

"No way! It'll be great having an audience, and if anything, you'll make us play better!" To the waiter, the musician said, "Check please."

"Well, if you're sure... When will your band practice?"

"..." There was a pause, then Aoi let out an agonizing groan and slapped his forehead. "I was going to practice with the guys a half hour ago! Come on!" He grabbed Hazuki's hand and pulled her from her seat. He handed the waiter some money and said, "Keep the change!"

As the two left, the waiter smiled and sighed. "Ah, young love."

**Ten Minutes Later...**

"Sorry...I'm late..." Aoi gasped as he collapsed onto the floor, along with Hazuki. A man and a boy walked up.

"Geez, Aoi! You're so late!" the boy said. He had black hair, which was up in a small ponytail. The man seemed Aoi's age, with long, light brown hair.

"Sorry, sorry..." Aoi panted in reply, a weak smile on his face. "I want to introduce you to someone," he said, glancing over at Hazuki. Suddenly, it hit him that she wasn't awake.

"Is she okay?" the boy asked. The man hurried over to her. Aoi watched worriedly as the man, who dreamed of becoming a doctor, examined her. Soon, the man smiled.

"She's fine. She probaby fainted from exhaustion."

"Thank goodness..." Aoi sighed with relief as he picked up the sleeping girl and placed her on a couch. After a few minutes, she came to.

"Mmm..." she murmered as she stirred. Slowly, she awakened, revealing her amber eyes. Slowly she glanced around as she sat up. She was surrounded by two men and a boy.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry! Wait, you shouldn't sit up! She shouldn't sit up, right, Keiichi? Hazuki, I'm really really sorry! It's all my fault you passed out!" Aoi cried in one breath.

_Ah, I remember now. He's Aoi-kun. And these two must be in his band, _Hazuki thought as she regained her strength. "Ah, no, it's okay! It wasn't you, Aoi-kun. I just have a weak body. I can get sick and pass out easily." She stood up, but got a bit dizzy and fell over. At least, she would have fallen over, if Aoi didn't catch her.

The two stared at each other, their faces becoming red. "Um, thanks," Hazuki stuttered as she left Aoi's grasp.

"S-sure. No problem." The boy looked confused, question marks floating around in his thoughts, while the man, Keiichi, seemed to understand the situation and smiled to himself.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I'm Wakaouji Keiichi. And this here is Kira Takuto," he said, nodding towards the boy.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kouyama Hazuki!" the young woman said, bowing. After looking at Takuto for a bit, she said, "Um...I'm sorry if this is coming off rude, but how old are you?"

"Twelve. Why, do you have a problem with that?" Takuto said, being his normal self and not covering it up at all.

"Eh? Ah, no, it's just that I haven't heard of a twelve-year-old in a band...but I'm sure you're very good!" Hazuki said frantically with a nervous smile.

"Takuto, you don't have to be so rude!" Keiichi snapped. Takuto simply stuck his tongue out.

The two bickered for a while as Aoi said to Hazuki, "Sorry about him! That's how he usually is, so it's not you." Lowering his voice, he continued. "Takuto's parents are dead, so that might be the reason why he's like that."

Hazuki's eyes widened, and she looked back at the young boy. "Poor thing..."

Aoi called, "Hey! If you two are done, my friend here would like to see us practice." The two immediately stopped fighting. With a final glare between Keiichi and Takuto, they got on the small stage they had set up. Hazuki sat down on the couch, and listened with joy as she listened and watched a real, live band. When they were done, Hazuki stood up and clapped. When the three came down, she ran up to them.

"You guys were all so wonderful! I wish I could see you guys at your concert."

"Why can't you, Hazuki-san?" Keiichi asked.

"It's my mom. Mother is very strict, since I have a weak body, and she really hates music..." She perked up. "Ah! What time is it?"

"It's two..."

"KYAAA! Mother's going to kill me! I was supposed to be home ages ago!" Hazuki quickly bowed goodbye, and was about to leave when Aoi grabbed her hand. Time seemed to freeze at his touch, and she slowly turned to the handsome man.

His serious expression turned to his normal, cheerful smile as he said, "I'll give you a ride home. It'll be faster!"

"You have a car?" she asked.

"Of course," he said proudly. Suddenly, he turned and yelled at Keiichi, "Hey! Can I borrow your car?"

Hazuki laughed as Keiichi replied, "Geez, get your own car sometime. But since Hazuki-san needs it, go ahead."

"Thanks! Be back soon!" Aoi grabbed Hazuki's hand as they ran to get in the car.

Judging by Aoi's driving, it seemed like he had just barely passed drivers ed (A/N Do they have drivers ed in Japan?). Hazuki held on tightly as he took sharp turns to get the girl home. Finally, they arrived. Hazuki breathed a sigh of relief as she thankfully sat her feet on solid ground.

"Thanks again for everything, Aoi-kun," Hazuki said, a smile on her face. She didn't know why, but she was attracted to this man.

Little did she know that Aoi felt the same about her. "No prob. In case you do make it, I'll be looking for you at the concert. Bye!" Aoi said as he rolled up the window and began driving away.

Hazuki waved, and when he was out of sight, she glanced at her hand. Aoi-kun had touched it. _Is this what they call love at first sight? _she wondered.

"Hazuki-san!" A cry made the daydreaming girl turn. It was Tanaka-san. "Where have you been? Madam was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry! I lost track of time."

"Well, please explain that to your mother." Leaning in, Tanaka-san whispered, "Choose your words carefully. Your mother isn't in a very good mood today."

Hazuki sighed. She could just imagine her mother's face when she entered the house, let alone when Hazuki explained she met a musician. With yet another sigh, she began heading in to face her mother.

**Prettyinpinkgal: Whaddja think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three: Sneaking Out

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hello! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. u.u On a different note, forget what I said in the last chapter about Aoi being the lead singer. Thanks for the correction, guys:) I'll try to keep the story more accurate. And thank you all very much for your support! I hope you guys love this chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**Chibimitsuki: Thank you very much **

**Sakurai MiHana: I agree, AoixHazuki is a cute couple, although I wish that Tanemura-san went into more detail with their relationship. u.u But that's what this fanfic's for, right?! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Miroku 120: Yay! I'm glad you like it! Ah, yes, that part. It was so fun writing that :D Don't worry, I'll keep going :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sakura-Aoki: Thank you, Sakura-Aoki:)**

**Disclaimer: Lawyer: Say it.**

**Prettyinpinkgal: No!**

**Lawyer: Say it!**

**Prettyinpinkgal: NO!**

**Lawyer: ...Do you want to get sued?**

**Prettyinpinkgal: (thinks, then sighs) Guess not. (takes deep breath) I...I don't...own...Full Moon wo Sagashite!!! (sobs) WAAH! THERE! YOU HAPPY NOW? I SAID IT!!!**

**Lawyer: There, there. -.- (hands prettyinpinkgal a tissue)**

**MUSICAL LOVE**

**CHAPTER THREE: SNEAKING OUT**

Hazuki walked into her home, trying to ignore that sinking feeling in her stomach. Her mother sat at the table. Kouyama-san was always the quiet type, but that just made her silent but deadly.

Hazuki walked slowly to the table. She sat down. "Mother? I'm sorry--"

"I thought we agreed on a specific time, Hazuki."

Her daughter winced. "Yes, I know. I'm very sorry I'm late!" she said with a bow, her brown hair covering her eyes. "I lost track of time, that's all."

Kouyama-san glared at her daughter. "I was worried sick about you. What if you got sick while you were out, or passed out, or got hit by a car, or--?"

Above all things, Hazuki absolutely _hated _lying, even to her mother...no, _especially _to her mother. She squirmed slightly as she quietly said, "I didn't get sick, but I did pass out--"

"What?!"

"--and I didn't get hit by a car, but someone else almost did, but I stopped him, and he actually helped me when I fainted, and I was hanging out with him, which made me lose track of the time!" Hazuki cried hurriedly, gasping for breath at the end.

In fact, Hazuki said it so quickly, her mother simply blinked and asked her to repeat herself. Hazuki went through the entire story, more detailed and more slowly. When she finished, her mother scowled.

"Hazuki! You should know better than to be gallivanting around with some...some _boy _you've never met before!"

"Mother, it wasn't like he flirted with me! He doesn't even think of me like that." Hazuki's frown deepened. She'd known Aoi didn't like her that way, but it still hurt.

Meanwhile, her mother could see her feelings towards the boy, but instead of going easier on Hazuki, she just got angrier. "You harbor some strong feelings towards that boy, don't you?"

Hazuki's eyes widened. "I--!"

"You are forbidden from seeing him ever again."

Hazuki started. _No... No! _"But why? He's a kind person, and...!"

"The answer is no. Now go to your room; you're grounded for two days!"

"But--!"

"Go!"

Hazuki, knowing her mother well enough to understand that there was no way to win the argument, gave up. She stood, then turned towards the door.

"Hazuki. I'm doing this for your own good," Hazuki heard her mother say. Without replying, Hazuki left the room.

* * *

Hazuki slid her bedroom door closed as hard as she could, which resulted in Tanaka-san, who was cleaning, nearly falling off her ladder. 

Hazuki had never, _ever _been more furious than at that moment. _Mother was always controlling, but this...! _she cried mentally. The girl had never been known for her anger, but even someone like Hazuki could be pushed over the edge.

For a half hour, Hazuki paced in her room, grumbling something like, "not fair" and, "She has no right to judge."

Then, for an hour, she sulked on her bed.

After that, she began thinking about what she should do until around six o'clock. Tanaka-san knocked on her door and said, "Hazuki-san! Time for dinner!"

"Coming," came the mumbled reply of Hazuki.

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Kouyama Fuzuki obviously had no intention of speaking to Hazuki, and, truthfully, Hazuki didn't care, seeing as she didn't wish to speak to her mother anyhow. Tanaka-san just ate her rice, feeling like she was being crushed under the tension.

"Um, pardon me, Madam, but maybe you were a bit too harsh on Haz--" Tanaka-san began whispering to Kouyama-san.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, Tanaka-san!" Fuzuki quietly snapped, although Hazuki could hear every word they were saying.

"I'm finished," Hazuki suddenly said, standing up. "I'm tired; I'm going to bed. Good night." With that, she calmly left the room.

* * *

_I can't believe I was so cold to my mother! _Hazuki thought, horrified at her actions. _Even though I am mad at Mother, I still can't believe I was so mean! _

Hazuki was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes when Tanaka-san peeked in a few times. Obviously, Hazuki's mother had commanded Tanaka-san to check on her.

"She doesn't trust me at all, does she?" she whispered sadly to herself. "I've never done anything to make her not trust me, except for being late today." She felt like a caged bird that wasn't able to spread its wings. A bird that would obey its master if it was allowed to fly.

The analogy made Hazuki's eyes widen. Since her mother didn't believe in her anyway, why should she listen to Fuzuki? Even if it was only once, Hazuki wanted to do what she wanted. And right now, she wanted to see a certain band perform.

* * *

Hazuki noticed that Tanaka-san had stopped coming in her room. The housekeeper probably convinced Fuzuki that her daughter wouldn't run off, which enabled Hazuki to escape. 

_I'm sorry, Mother, _she thought remorsefully as she changed from her pajamas to her clothes, _but I have to do this. If you won't listen to me, I'm going to go to the concert whether you'd want me to or not! _She pulled on a pink shirt and a pair of blue jeans. After brushing her hair quietly and looking in the mirror to make sure she looked alright, she was ready to go. In case Tanaka-san or her mother did come in again, Hazuki moved her pillows and blankets to make it look like she was still there.

Hazuki stuffed some money into her pockets, and climbed out the window after glancing around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Sorry, Mother, but I have to be a bad girl, at least for tonight."

* * *

"WHAT?! I CAN'T GO IN?!?! WHY NOT?!" Hazuki shouted. 

"Because you're lacking something, miss: It's called a ticket!" the security officer replied shortly. Hazuki collapsed on the ground. She needed to take a breath. "Are you okay, miss?" the officer asked, concerned.

Hazuki nodded. "It's okay. Thank you anyway for your concern." She smiled a little bit, then tried standing up again.

"Are you...ill?" he asked.

Hazuki thought for a moment. It was difficult to describe her condition; she wasn't healthy, nor did she have a disease. "I just have a weak body. That's all," she said finally.

"I see..."

"Please, sir!" Hazuki cried suddenly, once she got her energy back. She bowed and said, "Please, I need to see Ruu...Rutoto..."

"Route..L?" the officer supplied, chuckling a bit at the girl's English.

"Yes! I must see Route..L! You see, I talked with them earlier today...and Aoi-kun asked me to come," Hazuki said, growing quieter.

The security guard sighed. He acted tough, but seeing a girl like Hazuki, who was so determined to see the concert, made him a softie. Besides, for all he knew, maybe she _did _meet the members of Route..L. Takuto, Keiichi, and Aoi weren't exactly famous, so she may have really talked with them. "Alright. I'll let you go just this once," the officer said finally.

Hazuki gasped, then threw her arms around the man. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Easy, now," the man laughed. "If you don't hurry, you'll miss the beginning of the concert." He winked. "I'll even let you go backstage. Just tell the other guards that Sota sent you."

"Okay! Thank you very much, Sota-san!" Hazuki cried as she bowed again, then ran off to find a place in the crowd to stand.

* * *

Koga Aoi felt his heart pumping overtime. This was it. He was shocked at how many people turned up at the concert, especially since it was a small room. Keiichi had even come up and said he'd spotted some people who were in the music business! 

_I hope this is our big break! _Aoi thought as the group walked onto the stage. His eyes scanned the crowd, some small part of him still hoping that the girl from earlier would be there. However, it'd be impossible to focus on finding her and playing the guitar at the same time.

"Hello everyone!" the three members of Route..L shouted into their mics. "Thanks for coming! We're Route..L!"

The lights dimmed. Aoi smiled, starting to play the chords. He hoped that the music would reach Hazuki, wherever she was.

**Prettyinpinkgal: Sorry, that was pretty short -.- At least it was longer than the first chapter, though! (coughs) I guess that this fanfiction isn't the best example of obeying your parents, huh? Please don't actually sneak out, okay? Anyway, please review! Muchos gracias:) **


	4. Chapter Four: Beginnings

**Prettyinpinkgal: Greetings from Minnesota! I moved here a little bit ago; I like it here :) I already made a lot of friends and while I miss my old friends and old school, I still like it here :). Anyways, thank you very much for reading! Please enjoy this new chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**Princess MiHanna: I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Miroku 120: lol here's your next update:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite.  
**

**MUSICAL LOVE**

**CHAPTER FOUR: BEGINNINGS  
**

Hazuki pushed and tripped through the crowd, trying to be able to see. Somehow, she made it to the front and smiled. The music was loud, but good. No, better than good--it was great.

Takuto was a wonderful singer for his age. Keiichi was amazing at the keyboard. And Aoi...Aoi was incredible. The music took her breath away.

She noticed that Aoi kept glancing at the crowd, as if searching for someone. _Maybe he's looking for me, _Hazuki thought. She noticed the other girls beside her were screaming, so she figured she would try it to.

"U-um, go, Route..L!" Hazuki cried. However, her weak attempt was drowned out by the noise. She tried again. "YAY, AOI-KUN!" she shouted, blushing a bit. She then laughed. Who would have thought that someone like her would be here at a live concert?!

Somehow, Aoi must have heard her. His eyes met hers, and he gave her a large smile, which made her heart skip a beat. He then closed his eyes and did his guitar solo, seeming even more into the music than before. Hazuki couldn't help but think that it had to do with her.

The concert continued and eventually ended, although in the minds of both Aoi and Hazuki, it ended too quickly. Hazuki watched the band get off the stage with the crowd roaring with cheers, and then snapped out of her daze. She recalled that the guard Sota had told her she was allowed to go backstage. She made went onto the stage, since she wasn't sure where the other enterance for the stage was, and was about to go out the door that Route..L had gone through moments ago when security guards stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" one demanded.

"The policeman Sota-san told me I could come back here. I know Route..L personally. I guess you could say I'm a...friend," she said nervously, but smiled when she said "friend". Hazuki, because she was often weak and was rather shy, didn't have many close friends.

The guards exchanged looks. "Well, alright, then," the second guard said. "If Sota sent you..."

"Thank you very much!" Hazuki exclaimed with a bow. She then hurried through the doors before anyone else stopped her.

* * *

Aoi laughed. "That was amazing, wasn't it?" He took his guitar off and rotated his shoulder. 

"I bet we're gonna get really famous after this," Takuto said, sounding like an excited little boy. He then stopped, probably because he realized how he sounded, and blushed slightly.

Keiichi smiled at this. "You may be right, Takuto."

"I'm gonna get a drink. I'll be right back," Aoi said, leaving the room in search of a vending machine. Takuto volunteered to go with him, saying he needed a soda. Keiichi remained behind, wiping the sweat from his forhead.

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in," Keiichi called. He turned, and was surprised to see Hazuki stick her head in.

"Um..." She then caught sight of Keiichi. "Ah! Wakaouji-san!" Her bright smile caught Keiichi off guard, and he felt his heart skip a beat for a moment.

_W-what on earth...? _he thought, bewildered. Then he recovered and said with a smile, "Uh, hello, Hazuki-san. You can just call me Keiichi, you know."

"I can? Alright, Keiichi-kun," she said with a giggle. "And you don't have to add -san at the end of my name. Makes me feel weird," she said playfully, sticking a tongue out in distaste. She laughed again, and Keiichi felt his face become slightly warmer. "Anyway, I wanted to say that you all did really great at the concert! You were amazing!" she cried.

"Really? You think so? I did mess up on the keys a few times," he said, sounding disheartened. He was sure that it must have been obvious.

"EH? You did? I didn't even notice! Honest!" Keiichi looked at the girl's face and realized she was telling the truth--she really didn't hear the mistakes. He smiled at that.

"Ah! Where's Aoi-kun and Takuto-kun?" Hazuki asked, looking around.

"Out getting drinks. They should be back soon, though. Until then, you can have a seat," he told her, motioning towards a chair.

"Thank you," she said, sitting down. They then sat in awkward silence, until Aoi's laughter filled the room as he and Takuto entered.

"It's not funny!" Takuto shouted angrily.

"Yes it is! It's hilarious!" Aoi cried, clutching his stomach and setting his soda on the table.

"What's so funny?" Keiichi asked, amused, as he stood up and walked over to them. Hazuki sat on the couch, feeling a little unsure of whether to announce her presence or not.

"I got my drink, right? So then Takuto goes and puts money in, and the machine takes his money without giving him the drink! _Three times!_" Aoi cried, starting to laugh all over again as Takuto scowled.

Keiichi stared at Takuto. "You tried _two times _after that?" When Takuto grumbled a yes, Keiichi stared for a few moments and then burst out laughing as well. Takuto finally ended up laughing as well, and Hazuki began giggling along.

It wasn't until a few seconds after that Hazuki's presence was finally realized by Aoi and Takuto. The three boys looked over at her and stopped laughing, while Hazuki continued to giggle behind her hand. Realizing she was being stared at, she blushed and quickly shut her mouth.

"Um, I'm sorry for interup--" she began.

"Hazuki! They actually let you in? That's great!" Aoi shouted with his normal enthusiasm. Then he turned slightly serious and smiled, saying, "I'm really glad you're here. I was searching for you out in the crowd, you know."

Hazuki blushed slightly, then gave him a small-but warm-smile. Keiichi felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach.

Just then, a man burst into the room. "You did it!" he cried, a huge grin on his face.

"Did what?" Takuto asked.

"You have a record deal!" he shouted. He told them the name of the agency, and everyone gasped.

"HOSHINO RECORDS?" they all cried. Hoshino Records was one of the most famous agencies in Japan! (A/N I don't know what their real agency's name is, so we'll just go with this ;))

When the man left, they all collapsed into chairs. "Welcome to the big time, my friends," Aoi said, sounding both happy and exhausted at the same time.

**Prettyinpinkgal: And there you go! Please review, peoples! Arigato!**


	5. Chapter Five: A Visit

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hello everyone! I'm back! I will now (try to) be focusing on Musical Love and will finish it hopefully very soon, meaning within a month. Thank you to readers who have been so patient for this story to update, and welcome to those who have just started reading! I will do my best to make this as enjoyable as possible. I'm very sorry if I get something wrong, too; it's been ages since I've read the manga or watched the anime (especially the anime).  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMwS.  
**

**MUSICAL LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER FIVE: A VISIT  
**

For the next week, Hazuki was very ill. The strain of that one day had proved too much, and a fever raged within her for seven full days.

However, despite her illness, she was happier than she'd ever been. It was as though in one day, her entire life had changed. She had done something she wanted to do, met some wonderful friends, and was able to go to a real live concert. It was the perfect day, except for disobeying her mother. But even that she could not help but feel a bit proud about.

It was during the early afternoon of the seventh day that Hazuki managed to get up and walk around the house. However, she quickly grew weak again and began making her way back to her bedroom. She stopped, however, when she heard voices coming from the front entryway.

"Listen, I just wanna see her real quick!"

_Takuto-kun? _Hazuki wondered as she put a hand on the wall for support.

"I'm sorry, but Madam told me not to allow anyone to see Hazuki-san--" Tanaka tried explaining, although she herself wanted the young boy to see her mistress's daughter.

"What the heck?! It's like a dictatorship! If Hazuki-san doesn't wanna see me, I'll leave, but not before that!" the twelve-year-old said stubbornly.

Hazuki slowly walked to the entryway. "I'd like to see him. Hello, Takuto-kun," she said with a small smile.

"Hazuki-san!" he cried, and she was touched that he was being so polite and friendly to her. "Are you okay?"

He kicked off his shoes and jumped over to her, ignoring Tanaka's protests.

"Yes, I'm fine--"

"Hazuki-san," Tanaka finally said in a serious voice. "If you must speak to him, go to your room and speak. I don't want your illness getting worse and having Madam blame me."

"Okay," Hazuki said with a smile. She slowly lead the way to her room, and was again touched when she saw Takuto watch her nervously out of the corner of her eye. _I guess this means he does like me, _she thought happily.

Tanaka stood outside the closed door as Hazuki got into bed and Takuto sat in a chair. "Um," the boy began, "everyone was wondering where you were, so I thought I'd come by and say hi. Keiichi and Aoi wanted to come, but they knew how strict your mom was so they thought I'd have an easier time visiting you. What's wrong with you, anyway?"

"I'm pretty weak," Hazuki lightly laughed, "so I get sick like this after I overexert myself."

"Oh, okay." He paused. "Did...you get in a lot of trouble?"

"For being sick?"

"For sneaking out."

"They don't know," Hazuki whispered mischievously. "I managed to go to bed before anyone caught me."

"You act like you're a good-two-shoes, but you're bad," Takuto said, sounding rather impressed. This made Hazuki wonder if she was being a bad role model.

"By the way," Takuto continued, pulling out an envelope, "Aoi and Keiichi wanted me to give this to you."

She opened it, and found two letters. One, from Keiichi, read:

_Dear Hazuki,_

_I'm sure Takuto's told you everything by now, so I'll skip that part. I just wanted to let you know that we're hoping to see you again soon. Feel free to visit whenever you like; we may have a record deal now (with HOSHINO RECORDS!) but we'll probably keep practicing at the "studio". I'm not sure what's going on, but I hope everything's well!_

_Keiichi._

The second, in much less eloquent print but so very _him_, read the following:

**Dear Hazuki,**

**Where are you?! I haven't seen you in forever! Are you ill? Did your mom find out? Crap, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! Ah, but you might not be... Well, anyway, I'd really, _really _like to see you again, so please stop by again! We'll probably be at the "studio"; it's pretty much a second home to us. Please come! Here's my phone number, by the way: (385-382-7795).**

**Let me know when you want to hang out!**

**Lo---Your---Sincerely,**

**Aoi.**

Hazuki beamed, oblivious to the blunder in the end but still overjoyed. She was touched that Route..L would go to such lengths just to communicate with a near-stranger. _They're so warm and kind, _she thought, nostalgically recalling the last evening they had been together.

"Uh, Hazuki-san?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Ah, sorry, Takuto-kun. Thanks for going through all this trouble."

Takuto blushed a bit, and Hazuki again saw his inner child for the second time that day. Had she known him better, she would have known that it was because his guard was down because he was really quite happy to see Hazuki after so long; although he would not admit it to the others, he rather liked her, partly due to her motherly/older-sister aura.

"I better get going. That Tanaka lady will probably either get your mom or try to kick my butt for bugging you when you should be resting."

"You're not bothering me at all! But you're right about Tanaka-san..."

"Yeah, she seems like a worthy opponent," he said very seriously. Then he grinned. "But you're lucky, Hazuki-san! Maybe your mom's not all that nice, but Tanaka seems really fun! I'd like to take her on sometime!"

"She does treat me rather well," Hazuki conceded, although she had been rather annoyed with both Tanaka and her mother for a while now. "But a match between you and Tanaka-san would be interesting!" she giggled. "I think she'd actually enjoy that. She's silly that way. Maybe you two will become friends and she won't try to throw you out the door the next time you come!"

Takuto's face darkened a bit. "Uh, yeah, that'd be nice."

The two then laughed, and Takuto soon after took his leave. After he had done so, Hazuki tried to sleep, but found she could not.

An hour passed.

The cold silence which had replaced Takuto's earnest voice was haunting. She wondered what it must be like for him to be an orphan. For a moment, just a brief instant, she had thought she understood to some degree, but she quickly banished the thought, mortified. She could never understand that pain; she was very well treated, she told herself, and her mother loved her.

...But she could not help but think she understood the loneliness Takuto surely experienced a little bit.

Suddenly, the overwhelming urge to see her mother caused her to get out of bed and wobble to the door. She continued on through the corridors until she found her mother, sipping tea at the table.

She leaned against a wall. "Mother?"

Her mother glanced back at her. "Yes, Hazuki? Are you here to apologize?"

This startled the ill girl. "Wh-what?"

"Tanaka told me you had a visitor. A visitor, she thinks, that was connected to that vile boy you like--"

"You don't know anything!" suddenly burst from Hazuki's quivering lips, her face bright red. "You know why Takuto-kun came here? To see if I was all right! He wanted to see how I was doing! He's my friend!"

_Friend._

"And so's Keiichi-kun! And Aoi-kun! And guess what, they're _in a band! _And I went to see them last week on the same day you told me never to see Aoi-kun again! And I went backstage, and they got a record deal, and it was wonderful! They have such a wonderful world, and such fun days, and they're friends, and you insult them?"

"Hazuki, calm yourself!" her mother said sternly, although a hint of fear was in her eyes as she stood to face her daughter. "Your fever--"

"They _like me_, Mother! They wanted to _visit _me! They smile at me and laugh with me and make jokes and they're--" Tears were now streaming down her flushed face. "They're nice, Mother! And I like them a lot! And I'm going to go visit them again!"

"You will not!" Fuzuki cried, panic now evident in her voice.

"Yes I will!" cried Hazuki. "I don't know why you never want me to embrace any sort of normality, but I'm sick of it! You won't even let me have it at home!"

"That's not true--"

"Yes it is! You forbid me from seeing people I care about, and doing things I love! And you're always cold and unfair and like a dictator and _you never look at me!_ You never _really_ look at me, Mother, for who I am and it hurts. You never visit me when I'm sick, you just sit in here and drink your stupid tea. Well I've had it. I...I'm done with this life."

And with that, Hazuki collapsed.

**Prettyinpinkgal: And so, Hazuki's second rebellion begins. Rather foreshadowing, isn't it, considering how things end up? ...Or maybe it's just crap, I dunno. It's been so long since I've worked on this rather fast-moving story, so it's strange adjusting to the pacing. Please do leave reviews, I greatly enjoy hearing your thoughts! Thank you for sticking with me, everyone!  
**


	6. Chapter Six: I Want to Live

**Prettyinpinkgal: Much thanks goes to nekoTaku-chan and Tsuki-hana-sekai for reviewing! I hope you both enjoy this chapter too! :) Please note that this story is like an English translation of what they would say in Japanese, and this includes Hazuki's song, which explains why it doesn't rhyme.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMwS.  
**

**MUSICAL LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER SIX: I WANT TO LIVE  
**

Hazuki spent another two weeks recuperating. During that time, she alternated between regretting her actions and praising herself for standing up for herself. However, two things remained constant. Her desire to see her new friends grew stronger, and her mother never once came in the bedroom to check on her daughter.

When she was well enough, she joined Fuzuki for meals. Both were silent, and Hazuki noticed with no little amount of disappointment that her mother's cold demeanor had not changed.

It was not long after that Hazuki finally recovered completely. She dressed for the first time in quite a while in something other than pajamas, donning a casual pink dress, and she wore a ribbon to pull her hair out of her eyes. After practicing smiling a few times in the mirror (it had been two weeks since the last time she had smiled; it now felt foreign and exhausting for her), she quickly left the house while Tanaka tended the garden at the other side of the home.

She hailed a taxi, settled into the back seat and watched the surroundings zoom by as excitement began building up within her. Before she knew it, her smile was true, and her eyes sparkled with pure delight. She had not even seen Route..L yet, but she already could feel her heart heal from their kind friendship.

After twenty minutes, the taxi pulled along to the building where Hazuki had met them, her only friends. She suddenly was very nervous, and she patted her hair down anxiously.

"You like fine, miss," the elderly driver told her with a chuckle, glancing at her in the rear-view mirror.

"O-oh, thank you," she said with a forced laugh.

"Do you have a date?"

"Eh? Ah, no no no no no!" she cried, erasing any fixes she had made by shaking her head adamantly. "They're friends!"

The driver laughed again. "Whatever you say, miss. That'll be 4000 yen."

She gave him the money and hopped out, waving goodbye as he drove away. She then faced the building with apprehension, suddenly recalling that they might not be there. "I forgot I had Aoi-kun's number," she muttered, exasperated.

Looking up at the building, she clenched her fists. "Okay, go me! Be brave! You're turning over a new leaf! Who cares if they're not there!"

"Yeah, do your best!"

"Mm! Thank you!" Hazuki then gasped and whirled around, noticing a grinning Aoi, a snickering Takuto, and a smiling Keiichi. "Ah!"

"Sorry to surprise you! I couldn't resist. How are you feeling?" Aoi asked, happily taking his place by her side. He was relieved as he took in her happy appearance and her flushed cheeks.

"Eh? Ah, I'm fine, thank you! Very good! Yes!" Was it just her, or did Aoi-kun look better than usual? _Uwaah, I'm bad for thinking these things! I'm so weird!_ she thought in dismay, but she could not help but blush under his loving gaze.

"It took you long enough to get here," Takuto snapped playfully, interrupting the moment. "It's been two weeks."

"Don't be rude," Keiichi said, pulling the kid's cheeks.

"OwowowowowIsawwyIsawwy!"

Hazuki gasped, wondering if she should intervene, but saw that Keiichi had the look of an older brother teasing his younger brother, and Takuto did not seem wholly adverse to the attention. Her worried expression turned into a content one.

"Come on, let's go inside," Aoi called cheerfully to the band members.

The foursome went inside, and Hazuki, after much prodding, felt obliged to explain her absence. "Um, I had a bit of an...outburst after Takuto-kun left."

"Eh?" Takuto cried. "You didn't get in trouble because of me, did you? Your mom sucks!"

A bonk on the head by Keiichi shut him up temporarily.

"Um, no, it wasn't your fault. It, um...well, I didn't like how she was always, uh, not so nice. So I yelled at her, and told her I was going to stop submitting to her every decision, and I, uh, passed out."

"_What?!_" the trio cried.

"It's okay, it's okay, I just had a fever and overexerted myself, that's all!" she said with a laugh, which was not as strained as one might expect. She had discovered the relief which comes when one vents to a dear friend, or, in her case, three, and she no longer felt as depressed as she had for the past two weeks.

"Anyway, so I was busy fully recovering and I was still upset with my mo--"

"Wait a second, Hazuki," Keiichi cut in, his eyes serious. "How did your mother react?"

"...She yelled at me before I passed out, but it wasn't anything important or I would remember. I think she kept telling me I was wrong or something like that. Um, she hasn't talked to be since then, haha."

Silence then fell. After a moment, Hazuki halfheartedly finished up with a, "And now I'm well, so I decided to come visit!"

This did not improve the situation.

"Um, h-how's recording going?"

"Fine," was Takuto's curt reply. All three members of Route..L were far too wrapped up in their own thoughts and their own indignation to bother creating a decent conversation.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Aoi stood. "Come on," he said, his face dead serious. He stretched out his hand towards Hazuki.

She shivered slightly. She had never seen him so...cold before. But it was different than how her mother acted. Fuzuki was always keeping the world at a distance, but Aoi was acting as such because he wanted to be with and protect Hazuki. It was interesting how the same appearance could mean such different things, Hazuki mused, a bit dazed as she reached out and put her hand in his.

He gently pulled her up and led her to a guitar. "Music is about expressing yourself," he coached, "so I'm going to teach you how to make music yourself."

Patiently, he taught her some basic chords. Then he taught her some that he played whenever he was angry.

"You get mad?" Hazuki asked, not completely joking.

"Sometimes." However, his face still had that strange, somber look, and so Hazuki stopped talking.

She managed to learn the chords after several times. Once she got it down, she had forgotten what had spurred this tutoring session on, and she now smiled beautifully at Aoi, who had calmed down enough and could not help but blush a bit and smile as well.

"Takuto, get the mic!" Aoi called, and the boy complied, although not without a "What am I, your slave?"

Hazuki tried to stop them, and asked Keiichi for assistance, but he just shook his head and grinned. "Good luck, Hazuki."

She pouted pitifully, a bit annoyed but not angry enough to just leave. The mic was soon set, and Aoi plugged the guitar into the amp.

"Now, play those notes I taught you and just sing or yell or whatever's in your heart, got it?" Aoi instructed with a small smile.

"Yes, Koga-sensei," huffed Hazuki. She then hesitantly started playing the guitar. "Sorry if it sounds bad." She then began to sing.

**"I hate singing**

**I really hate singing**

**But now I'm forced to do it in front of everyone.**

**Actually, I don't hate singing.**

**I just don't sing in front of people.**

**But anyway, why is it**

**That I'm always so sickly?**

**It's not fair.**

**I want to play**

**And go shopping**

**And call friends**

**And go to the beach**

**And go to more concerts.**

**I want to call my mother Mom**

**and be able to make her smile.**

**I want her to stop hating me**

**And hating music.**

**Why does she act this way?**

**Why does she not care at all about what I want?**

**She never tries to listen**

**She just doesn't care**

**I want her to actually love me for a change!"**

Her song did not end, but she stopped singing and her hands were trembling too much to play the guitar as tears streamed down her face and she hiccuped.

"A-and I want to be able to see the world

Or at least a part of Japan that's outside of my own backyard.

And I want to go to arcades.

And attend parties.

And have more friends.

But I can't.

Even though I want to really live..."

Aoi had jumped onto the stage as she succumbed to her sobs and taken the guitar, setting it aside before he gathered her into his arms. "You did a really good job," he said quietly to her, holding her close as she burrowed her head into his chest.

As this went on, Takuto hastily disconnected the microphone. Keiichi, meanwhile, only gazed at the scene with sympathy for Hazuki...and some jealousy. As he watched her clutch Aoi's shirt, he turned away, saying something about getting some take-out for everyone.


	7. Chapter Seven: As We Grow Closer

**Prettyinpinkgal: Thanks for the encouragement, nekoTaku-chan, Minty-Midnight-Mew,**** and Tsuki-hana-sekai! Here's Chapter Seven! I'm afraid this might be my last update for a month, because I'll be doing NaNoWriMo, which is National Novel Writing Month. For those of you who don't know, that's where you write 50,000 words/175 pages of an original story in only the month of November. I'll just take an already-started story and work on that, because I NEED to finish something before I start another project. I have at least three major stories going on right now. Sigh. Wish me luck!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMwS.  
**

**MUSICAL LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: AS WE GROW CLOSER, OUR FEELINGS GROW STRONGER  
**

They spent time together for the rest of the day. After an awkwardly silent lunch, Route..L began practicing to lighten up the dark mood. It worked, to their relief; Hazuki became enraptured in their music and even timidly began to ask questions which improved the sound (such as "Isn't Aoi-kun sounding a bit too loud?" and "Takuto-kun, I think something might be wrong with the microphone. I think it has a bit too much static."). She even allowed Takuto to bully her into trying to sing for real. The band members pretended to be jealous that Takuto was so nice to Hazuki, which made Takuto automatically start acting cold and uncaring, thus causing the other three to laugh.

It was a very nice day, Hazuki decided. Far better than it would have been if she had stayed home.

However, like all days, good or bad, this one had to come to an end. Hazuki continually looked briefly through a window with growing dismay as the sun sank further beneath the horizon, causing the band members to exchange glances. "Well," Aoi announced, putting on a huge smile. "I guess that's enough practice for today."

The sadness which plagued Hazuki's features were not unnoticed by the band.

"Hey, don't worry, Hazuki-san! We _do _do other things besides playing music all day," Takuto told her.

"Oh?" Hazuki asked.

"Yeah, we go and...sometime we...um, we really don't do anything besides play music, do we?" he asked Route..L, who mirrored his blank look.

"How sad," Keiichi stated, obviously only now realizing that their lives could be described as rather limited.

"At least you get out to read that medical stuff," Aoi argued; "I'm constantly trying to write new music and lyrics. Some days I don't go to bed till 1, and I don't even get a chance to get out of the apartment!"

The three proceeded to get into some strange game of trying to see whose life was the dullest, which caused Hazuki to watch with an amused, content smile on her face.

"_Fine_!" Aoi declared. "We'll do something today! We're going to explore Tokyo, and I think that first we should do karaoke!" The others ignored the fact that this was still music-related.

"Yeah!" Takuto cried, pumping his face into the air. Keiichi did the same with a chipper smile on his face. Hazuki settled for a hesitant "y-yeah!" and an embarrassed raising of her fist.

After an hour session of karaoke, they proceeded to eat at McDonald's (Route..L promised they'd go to someplace better when they were rich and famous), pick up some medical books Keiichi wanted from the library, and put up with Hazuki's occasional stops at clothing stores. They made sure not to go too fast for Hazuki's sake, and not just for her health--the longer they took, the less Hazuki had to worry about going home too soon.

Aoi glanced at Hazuki out of the corner of his eye, and noted how jubilant she looked as she glanced at the two bags in her hands, the stores, the sky, and the band. In fact, he was so busy paying attention to her, he walked right into a light pole.

"Eh? Aoi-kun, are you alright?!" she cried, worried that, if she touched him, it would give him pain.

"Happens all the time," he answered with an embarrassed laugh. After Takuto, who was not concerned for the leader in the least, called for Hazuki to hurry up, Keiichi stayed behind to watch Aoi slide to the ground and cover his face in humiliation.

"I swear, Keiichi. I might just die of embarrassment. There's gotta be some way for that to happen, right? You know about this medical stuff."

"Sorry, I don't think so."

"At least if I was dead, I wouldn't have to worry about impressing her."

Keiichi eyed his depressed friend. "You like her that much?"

"...Yeah. But I _suck _when it comes to women."

"You and me both," Keiichi said, almost too softly.

Aoi stared at him in despair. "You're comparing me to _you_?! Crap, now I feel worse than ever!"

"Oh, shut up and stop making a spectacle of yourself," Keiichi replied coolly, feeling rather put off.

"I'm serious, though, Keiichi." His face revealed these words were true. "I think I'm in love with her."

There was silence, save for the passing cars and the passersby who were giggling at the silly man slumped next to the light pole.

"I see," Keiichi then stated, trying to ignore the faint pain in his chest. _You knew he was interested in her from the beginning, _he scolded himself. _It's better to nip this passing fancy in the bud now rather than letting it go. I'm _glad _I know now where Aoi stands._

The object of their affections called for them then, followed by Takuto's yelling (the latter was more successful in getting their attentions; the boy had successfully learned how to project his voice). She was smiling broadly at them, her eyes alight with joy. And both boys felt themselves falling for her a little bit more.

* * *

_Five months later..._

**"Hold me tight--"**

Hazuki cheered along with the rest of the crowd as Route..L played. She had attended every one of their concerts for the past five months. Hardly believing how famous they had become, and how much of a far cry this was large stadium was from the small club she had first seen them perform, she could only jump up and down with everyone else.

The song, their new single "Eternal Snow", came to an end, and everyone screamed their adoration and support for Route..L.

"Thank you!" Takuto yelled. "Please keep listening and supporting Route..L!"

The crowd went wild, with Hazuki waving her hands around in the front row, laughing and cheering.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to Aoi and Keiichi about this, but I want to dedicate this song to someone!"

Hazuki blinked, surprised. Keiichi and Aoi glanced at each other, then back at Takuto, who seemed once again to be a mere boy of twelve, although he seemed absolutely sure of what he was doing.

"This person really helped us get to this point, and she's been encouraging us for practically half a year. In fact, she came up with this song's title. So, I want to invite Hazuki-san to come up on stage!"

The crowd cheered, and Hazuki could only mechanically walk next to the stage. Aoi helped her up up and brought her over beside Takuto and Keiichi--the rest of Route..L must have quickly been told Takuto's plan.

"This is Hazuki Kouyama," Aoi announced, smiling at her. "And she'll be singing her rendition of 'Eternal Snow'."

Hazuki was not a violent person. In fact, she was always gentle and a pacifist. However, once she got over the initial shock and the fear which followed, she felt like punching each member of Route..L. _You jerks! _she wailed in her head as she tried to smoothly walk off the stage but was held back by Aoi's strong hold around her shoulders.

"Hazuki's a bit shy, so how about we give her some encouragement?!" Aoi yelled cheerfully, which caused the crowd to roar once again.

Hazuki moved towards the mic, not bothering to hide the grimace she quickly sent towards Aoi. "Um, well, I'm Hazuki Kouyama. It's nice to meet you all!" After waiting for the cheers to die down, she smiled a bit as her cheeks colored. "I really love music, so it's been a lot of fun being Route..L's friend. Although right now I feel far from friendly, heheh."

The audience laughed, and goodnatured shouts of "do your best!" and "Route..L, you guys are mean!" could be heard.

Hazuki giggled a bit too, and then continued. "Um, although I love music a whole lot, I'm afraid I don't have a very good voice. However, I'll do my best!"

The crowd encouraged her as the band began to play, and Keiichi and Aoi gazed fondly at the long-haired brunette as Takuto began to clap steadily, which the audience began to do as well.

"Kimi wo--..."

The song continued, and the audience loved it. Hazuki did not have a fantastic voice, but it was much better than she had insisted it was. Her love of music and the group showed on her face and in her voice, and she ended up surrendering herself entirely to the music.

The song ended, and the crowd went wild. Aoi, Keiichi, and Takuto moved closer as Hazuki skipped towards them, beaming. They bowed toward the crowd and all four shouted into the mic, "Thank you for coming tonight! Please continue to support Route..L!"

* * *

"Uwaaah, that was so fun!" Hazuki cried after they went backstage.

"You were really good, Hazuki-san!" Takuto said, then quickly added coolly, "I mean, for a girl."

The other three burst out laughing. "Takuto-kun, you're so funny!" Hazuki giggled, hugging the blushing boy. "But thanks."

Aoi muttered pathetically in the background, "I want a hug too."

Keiichi said nothing, but silently concurred.

"Oh, that's right!" Hazuki said, suddenly facing the older two. "Keiichi-kun, I heard you were thinking about giving up music! I meant to bring it up sooner, but I heard on the radio this morning that there were rumors of your possible switch to medicine."

Keiichi sheepishly replied, "Well, I just said I'm considering it. I love music, but I also love the idea of being a doctor, so..."

"I keep telling you to do whatever you feel is best, but do you listen to me? Nooo, of course not," mumbled Aoi, who was obviously deeply concerned for his best friend.

Hazuki frowned, thinking. She then smiled and took Keiichi's hand. "Don't worry, Keiichi-kun; I'm sure the answer will come to you someday."

Keiichi's face turned slightly pink as he thanked her.

"Well," Aoi said, conflicted between his relief at his friend's comfort and his jealousy, "we have to go have some interviews done, so..."

"Ooh!" Hazuki said excitedly. "Do you know what they'll be about?"

"Something about if we believe we'll become as popular as that band Classic Ocean, and probably all the other basic stuff."

"Great! Good luck, then! I'll wait in here," she replied, pointing to the room.

Keiichi and Takuto walked off, but Aoi hesitated. "Hey, are you sure you're feeling okay? Performing wasn't too much of a strain, was it?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, I do feel a bit lightheaded, but I've been getting stronger lately, now that I've been gradually pushing myself over the past few months. I'm glad you let me perform."

"Good."

He reached over, about to stroke her cheek, but instead patted her head. "Good job out there," he said cheerfully, hiding his embarrassment.

Hazuki blushed, but smiled happily. She watched as he walked off, and was happy that the one she loved was such a kind person.


	8. Chapter Eight: Progress

**Prettyinpinkgal: Where has November gone? It was certainly the best spent month for me, however; I managed to get my fifty-thousand words in early, and I'm soon going to be done with my novel, methinks. Yay! Perhaps someday you all can see my name on the New York Times Bestseller list! Haha, I wish XD Thank you for the reviews. Here is Chapter Eight! Happy Thanksgiving!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMwS.  
**

**MUSICAL LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: PROGRESS**

Despite the joy she had with her newfound friends, it could not continue once the spell was broken and she returned home every evening. As months passed, Hazuki avoided her mother more and more. Meals were eaten in silence when they were together, but more frequently Hazuki stayed out to eat with Route..L. They grew apart, to the point where Hazuki no longer even attempted a smile, nor bobbed her head in acknowledgement of her mother's presence. Fuzuki's resentment grew towards Route..L and this Aoi person she occasionally heard about when Hazuki would mention him to Tanaka, who was all ears when it came to the famous group. Hazuki, meanwhile, felt herself become more and more bitter towards her stifling home life. As she experienced more, her desire for complete freedom grew that much more. Why wouldn't her mother approve of these things? Everyone else her age were playing at arcades and singing karaoke. What was wrong? It wasn't like they were illegal, or inappropriate. They were _fun_.

But, she supposed, what else was new? Mother always hated things Hazuki enjoyed.

Aoi and Hazuki were eating some crepes on a park bench one day as she vented these feelings to him. His disguise was a pair of sunglasses, but she could tell that his eyes were widening.

"Can I be completely honest?" he asked.

"Aren't you always?" she lightly teased, suddenly conscious of the heavy mood she had created.

"You need to get out of there," Aoi stated.

She started. "W-what?"

"That's a horrible environment for anyone to live in! I could help you get an apartment, and you could get a job that wouldn't be too taxing. Maybe you could work at a library?"

As much as Hazuki had dreamt of leaving home, she had never considered it a possibility, and she certainly had never considered it to be so simple. Yet, emotional tolls aside, it was. She had an allowance. She had access to her savings account. It was certainly feasible. And her health was much better now, although she knew she was still weak. Hazuki could certainly manage to find a job that wouldn't be too demanding. And a job at the library sounded great.

However...

"I feel like I'm cheating somehow. I know; it's silly to say that when I've been doing nothing but whining. Yes, I have been whining," she told Aoi when he opened his mouth. "Perhaps with good cause, but still. I feel like I could surely do better. And so many people are in much worse situations. Some children are beaten and everything, and here I am, whining because my mother doesn't agree with what I do." Hazuki laughed, although it sounded strained. "I feel pretty pathetic."

"You're not," Aoi protested firmly. "Sure, there are worse things. But that doesn't mean it doesn't suck for you!"

She nodded, not entirely convinced. "But still, I should try putting up with it some more. Surely we could reach each other if we truly tried."

He grunted in his childlike fashion, causing her to smile despite herself--which was precisely his goal. "I still think you should get out of there. Do you have a girl friend you could stay with?"

"Um, does Tanaka-san count?" she asked hopefully.

"Even if that worked, she's the housekeeper, and you said she's fiercely loyal to your mom. She wouldn't help you out, probably. Any others?"

She stared at him.

He stared back.

She grinned.

He sighed.

"So that rules out staying with a friend," Aoi said, tapping his chin.

"Really, I'm going to do my best. If things get worse instead of better, I'll get out of there. But for now, I want to stay."

He was genuinely amazed. She might have been weak physically, but her strength of will was incredible. He could not help but smile back at her. "Okay. Do what you think you have to."

She beamed gratefully. "Thank you, Aoi-kun. How about a different topic? How's Keiichi-kun doing? Has he decided what to do yet?"

Aoi squirmed. He was beginning to suspect that Keiichi was a possible rival. Even a person like Aoi could not go long without noticing Keiichi's affectionate actions and words towards Hazuki. "Uh, no. Not yet."

She sighed heavily. "That's too bad. I wish I could help him somehow."

"You don't need to do anything!" Perhaps it was not very fair to Keiichi, but all's fair in love and war, right? "Just be your normal self and do what you always do, and that'll be enough for him." _Because, if Keiichi really does feel the same for Hazuki as I do, then what would be enough for me would be enough for him._

She nodded. "You always seem to help me. I'm sorry I can't help you with anything."

"You are helping me! All the time! You..." He trailed off, blushing. "You inspire me."

Hazuki blinked as a faint flush covered her cheeks. She knew that several of Route..L's songs were romantic. "R-really?"

"Mm," he affirmed, not daring to look at her as bright blushes covered both of their cheeks.

"...Me, too."

Aoi looked up, stunned. Hazuki shyly met his eye.

"I love you, too."

...................

"...Are you sure?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, don't just say it because I said it! I know how you are! You won't want our relationship to be ruined, or...something! So--"

"Are you saying I don't know my own mind?" she demanded, huffing almost comically.

"Eh? Uh, no! I'm just--"

"You're so mean! You don't believe me at all, do you? I didn't ask _you_, did I?"

"N-no, but--!"

"Then _believe me_."

He gazed into her earnest, fervent, embarrassed eyes. "Prove it."

"Um, what?" she asked. It was now her time to be flustered.

"Kiss me."

Some incomprehensible sound slipped from Hazuki's lips, and she scooted back a bit, her hands covering her mouth. She loved Aoi, but that seemed a little too strange! Was it always like this in relationships? Why hadn't she read more shoujo manga to find out?!

"On the cheek," Aoi amended, pointing to his left cheek. He even closed his eyes to make things easier for her. But he did not expect for a pair of gentle lips to graze his cheek for a moment.

Once she pulled back, he grabbed her and clung to her, burying his face into her lovely long hair. "I love you," he breathed heavily into her ear, hardly believing that this was real. However, Hazuki's fragrance, her slim frame, her trembling, were very, very real. "I love you so much! I've loved you for so long!"

She felt tears slide down her cheeks, but she was too happy to even wipe them away. She could only hug him back, as tight as she possibly could, to keep this dream from slipping from her grasp. "Me too! I've loved you for months now!"

And so, that warm summer day, a pair of young adults shared their first kiss--a gentle, warm, loving first kiss.


	9. Chapter Nine: Meet the Parent

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hello! I don't think there will be many more chapters now. Maybe four at most. I mean, we all know what happens after, right? It even says in the summary of this story, "How they met", and that part's taken care of. If you look at it that way, I've gone above and beyond! (If you read between the lines, you will realize that its brief number of chapters is actually because I feel overwhelmed with projects and stories and homework and college worries to dwell too long on my older stories.) But this doesn't mean I won't work hard to make sure the ending is satisfactory, although it will be depressing for obvious reasons.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMwS.  
**

**MUSICAL LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER NINE: MEET THE PARENT**

"So," Keiichi said, his tone nonchalant. "You're meeting Hazuki's mother?"

Hazuki and Aoi had been dating for a month now. They knew each other well enough to judge whether they would last for at least a while, and they were happier than they had ever known was possible. Keiichi was disappointed, to say the least, but he had learned to accept it. He knew Aoi would treat her right, and, as Aoi was the group leader and his best friend, he respected him. He would not interfere in their relationship; he knew that the bright smiles which were now so common on Hazuki's face were no coincidence.

"Mm!" Hazuki replied with a nod as she took a bite of her sushi. Despite Route..L's current star status, they always declined pricey lunches to indulge in Hazuki's homemade bento boxes. "And," she added a bit darkly, "I'm sorry, Aoi-kun, if she says something. Which she probably will. Or she'll just ignore you."

He laughed nervously. "Oh, well, thanks for the comfort!"

"When can I meet your parents?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Aoi coughed as he choked on his rice. Hazuki tried hitting him on the back until he calmed down. "Uh, hey, got any more?" he asked with an awkward grin.

Takuto sipped his juice. Calmly, he told Hazuki, "His mom ran out on him when he was a little kid, and his dad's an alcoholic."

Aoi grinned evilly at Takuto. "Hey, Takuto-kuuun," he drawled frighteningly.

A rustle, however, distracted Aoi from terrorizing the poor boy. Hazuki had a hand to her mouth, her eyes welling up with tears. "I-I'm so sorry!" she cried out. "I had--hic--no idea! And I just kept whining about my own problems, but--!"

She was silenced by Aoi's kiss, which caused Takuto and Keiichi to quickly look away--Takuto out of embarrassment, Keiichi out of the dull throbbing in his heart.

When Aoi pulled away, he had a true smile on his face. "Don't you worry, okay? I told you before; just because some people may have 'worse' situations doesn't mean that you're own situation is any less painful. And I want us to keep being honest with each other."

She pouted, feeling better, but not impressed by his speech. "Says the man you was trying to hide the truth about his parents from me."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Hazuki smiled. "It's okay. But I want you to be honest with me, too, you know?"

"Got it." He leaned down to kiss her again.

Takuto scowled; his neck was starting to hurt from looking away so much. "There they go again," he growled. "Being all lovey-dovey."

Keiichi only grunted in reply.

* * *

The next day, Tanaka opened the door and saw a young man, looking awkward in a suit. "Can I help you?" she asked, looking at him inquisitively.

"Uh, yes! H-Hazuki-san invited me to come over to meet her mother, ma'am!" _Sh-shoot! Now that it's actually happening, I'm so freaking nervous!_

Tanaka's eyes lit up. "You must be Koga-san! Please, come in. Oh, but before you do," she added, leaning in confidingly. "Be extremely careful with Madame. She's a proud woman, and will not allow you to see Hazuki-san without being completely convinced that it would be alright."

"Thank you for the advice!"

He followed her stiffly into the house, taking off his shoes before being led into a large room. On one side of the table was Fuzuki, and on the other, sitting properly on one of the two cushions, was Hazuki. Neither spoke, nor looked at each other.

"Koga Aoi-san, Madame," Tanaka announced, and Aoi quickly bowed.

"I'm Koga Aoi! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Aoi-kun!" He looked up to see Hazuki's relieved, loving face. He wondered how on earth her mother could be so cold to her; it seemed impossible for _anyone _to be cruel to her.

"I'm sorry for being late," he told her, smiling gently.

She shook her head. "You're right on time. Come sit," she told him, patting the cushion beside her. He did so.

Fuzuki eyed him, and he was automatically conscious of his strange haircut, his too-friendly appearance, his lack of respectable connections. It was as though he had walked into a household from the past, and he would need to be judged not on his love for Hazuki, but on his "suitability".

"I am Kouyama Fuzuki. You and my daughter are seeing each other?"

"Yes, ma'am." Aoi's features smoothed over to be earnest, but respectable. He needed to show Fuzuki just how serious he was about Hazuki. "We have been dating for about a month now."

"I see." She paused, looking him over again. He felt Hazuki take his hand, and he gratefully held hers. "And what is it you do?"

"I'm the leader and guitarist of a band, Route..L."

"Oh? And what will happen when your popularity fades?"

Hazuki cried, "Mother!"

Fuzuki shot her daughter a cold look. "Hush. I'm only curious to see what his plans for the future are."

"It's not like we're getting married!" replied Hazuki. "We only just started dating!"

Aoi tightened his grip on her hand, causing her to look at him. He nodded, smiling, then replaced it with a serious expression as he turned to Fuzuki. "Kouyama-san, right now Route..L is the most popular band in the country, and we're starting to become known overseas. I'm making plenty of money, and I refuse to spend it on a more luxurious lifestyle until I have enough stored in the bank to secure a financially-stable future."

Hazuki blinked. "Really?"

Aoi looked back at her, raising a brow. "Yeah. Why?"

"You just...always seemed sort of silly, so I'm impressed that you thought so far ahead."

"Well, thanks," replied Aoi, "I'm so glad my girlfriend has that impression of me."

"Um, no, I didn't mean it as an insult!"

"And I didn't mean to be serious. I'm only joking." He grinned. "I am pretty out of it sometimes."

Hazuki relaxed and giggled.

Fuzuki watched the interaction between the two. Once they glanced at each other, or they started a conversation, it was as though they forgot everyone else was in the room. Even Fuzuki.

"And do you think you will have enough money saved for a stable future?" Fuzuki asked loudly, to regain their attention.

"Huh? Oh, yes, ma'am. I asked my friend--he's also in the band, and is considering to be a doctor--to calculate it for me to double-check, and he says I'm well on my way to living decently for a long time. And if any difficulties should arise, I finished high school early, so I can look for another job."

Fuzuki had to hand it to this disreputable child; he was making it difficult for her to find reasons to prevent the two of them from being together. However, she still had plenty of more cards up her sleeve. "You must have many--what are they called? Fangirls?"

Aoi blushed a bit. "There are some girls who are like that. However, I never pay them any mind. I only sign autographs and smile for pictures. My heart belongs to Hazuki."

Hazuki's own heart skipped a beat. Fuzuki scowled slightly.

"And that leads me to my next point," Aoi continued, surprising the two ladies as well as Tanaka, who was listening on the other side of the door. "Regarding what Hazuki mentioned, as well as your implied questions, we have just started dating, although we've been in love with each other for much longer than a month. And I do plan, someday, to ask her to marry me."

As soon as he finished, the threesome was startled by a loud squeal from the other side of the door. There were then cries of, "How _romantic_!" and "I wonder if I could get free tickets to his concerts if they got married?!" There was then a thud, and the three assumed that it was due to Tanaka quickly laying her ear on the door to listen to their replies.

Fuzuki cleared her throat. "I am glad to hear that you're not just using my daughter, but you're both too young to be considering getting married. My daughter agrees with me." However, she did not receive the reply in the affirmative.

Hazuki could only stare at the man beside her, and she wondered who else was as lucky as she. "Aoi-kun..."

Aoi turned and gazed lovingly at the woman he adored with all his heart. "I'm sorry if this is too sudden for you. But it's honestly how I feel. Someday, I would like to make you my wife."

She felt tears rush to her eyes again, but this time it was due to sheer joy. "Then, I will impatiently wait for that day!"

Aoi's eyes lit up. He grasped not just one, but both of her hands. "Then we'll take it slow. We don't need to rush into anything. Okay?"

"Mm!"

"I believe it's time for you to leave now, Koga-san."

The two jumped, startled by another voice. Fuzuki's expression had not changed, but Hazuki sensed the turmoil inside her mother.

Aoi stood, wondering if he had messed up. "Very well. It was a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He winked at Hazuki, then took his leave.

As soon as they heard from Tanaka that he was gone, Fuzuki excused the servant. Hazuki, meanwhile, sat in dread, having learned that everything that made her jubilant would make her mother furious.

Once the door shut, Fuzuki stood. She crossed over to the other side of the table, and her daughter stood in surprise.

The slap seemed to echo in the room. Hazuki stumbled back, gently touching her reddening cheek. "You've disobeyed me many times, going to see that man. Now you know what's in store for you if you do it again. Never contact that disagreeable man again. It's for your own good."

Hazuki slowly turned to look at her mother's expressionless eyes. "Why?" she breathed.

"Because he's not suitable."

"What is 'suitable'?"

"Someone who doesn't play to make money. Someone who is more reasonable, more respectable--"

"Someone who doesn't make me happy."

Fuzuki gazed coolly at her young daughter. "Perhaps you are the one who must correct her vision of 'happiness'. To be happy is to be comfortable, and successful."

"To be happy is to be feeling as though you're dancing on air, as though you could relive that happy moment over and over and still never want it to fade away," replied her daughter.

Fuzuki responded, "Remember what I said. Now go to your room. I don't want you falling ill again."

Hazuki did, and once she slid her door shut, she slid to the ground, feeling numb. Only a few minutes ago, she had felt as though everything would be alright. And now...

After sitting there motionless for an hour, she realized she could not let this go on. She felt like she would suffocate if she did.

Hazuki packed her things.

She hauled them outside and to the road.

She hailed a taxi.

She sat in silence as she was driven to a middle-class apartment complex.

The taxi driver was kind enough to help carry her things to the fourth floor, then took his leave when she knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" called the person inside. When he received no reply, he opened the door.

Aoi was surprised to see his beautiful, sweet, innocent girlfriend, standing in front of him, tears rolling down her face although her eyes looked like they were dead.

Without asking anything, he waved her inside and grabbed her things, setting them next to the small television.

"Can I stay here?"

He looked at her, his heart breaking. She had seemed so determined to do her best, so her mother must have been particularly hateful this time to cause her daughter to give up. As Hazuki continued to look at Aoi, she could only think of what her mother was trying to take from her, and her dead eyes slowly came to life as pain overtook her, causing her to start sobbing.

Aoi did not hesitate to hold her close to him, wanted to hug her so tightly that he could absorb her hurt and allow her to be happy again, but knowing that he could not.


	10. Chapter Ten: An Unforgettable Day

**Prettyinpinkgal: Chapter Ten! Woot! We're getting close to the ending! This chapter seems to be on crack--it's depressing, it's silly, then it's depressing again. Or maybe saying the chapter has bipolar disorder would be more accurate. This was such an awkward chapter to write, considering the ending. Ugh. So that's why it's kind of crap. But I hope you find something to enjoy out of it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMwS.  
**

**MUSICAL LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER TEN: AN UNFORGETTABLE DAY  
**

"Are you sure about this?"

It was the morning after Hazuki had arrived at Aoi's apartment, and while she was still upset, she didn't want to impose on her boyfriend. "Yes. I'll go home after a few days. Maybe Mother will be more reasonable, and I'll be stronger. I'm so worried that my running away might have completely ruined any chances of her accepting us."

Aoi kissed her, laying a hand on her cheek. "Well, if you're sure. But promise me something, Hazuki: If it ever gets too painful in that house--"

"I'll be sure to come here," she finished with a small smile. She leaned against him, and he held her close. "Don't you have to get to work?"

"Not until this afternoon. Do you want to go somewhere? Or maybe watch TV?"

"Is anything good on?" she asked. "Maybe a comedy would be good. I feel like I've had enough drama."

They flipped through channels as they snuggled, watching a special on some comedy groups from Osaka. Aoi loved this, and his chest shook so much as he laughed that Hazuki ended up giggling herself after her head bounced several times.

"Yes!" Aoi cried in English, pumping his fist in the air. "You laughed!"

Hazuki couldn't help but grin and kissed him on the cheek, watching as All Hanshin-Kyojin appeared on the screen.

They spent the rest of their free time playing some video games Aoi had bought, watching some American movie and trying to see if they could translate it into Japanese, and seeing who could eat ramen the fastest. While normally these activities would be for the truly bored, Hazuki and Aoi were really having a great time.

When Aoi (reluctantly) left for work, Hazuki immediately felt his absence. The depression which had temporarily vanished returned, and she sulked on the couch and ate some takoyaki. She considered calling her mother, but she didn't feel like dealing with that.

"I'm bored..." she sighed. "And sad. That's not a good mix."

Hazuki needed to do something. It was just going to make her more miserable if she didn't. For the first time, she really took in Aoi's apartment and realized it was the typical guy's apartment: it was a pigsty. "Well," she thought as her housewife instincts took over, "might as well tidy up."

It took her a while; living in such an affluent environment meant that she didn't have to clean, so she needed to learn what liquids were for what task. Soon, though, she had finished the kitchen, tidied up the living room, cleaned the entrance, and was just tidying up the bathroom when Aoi arrived home.

"Hazuki, what are you doing?!" he cried when he walked in and saw her with an electric razor in her hand.

She grinned at him. "Oh, yes, I'm going to cut my wrists with an electric razor. I'm not that upset, thank you!" She laughed at him a bit as she put it away.

He surprised her by laughing. "True enough. It's not even possible to, anyway."

Hazuki turned to him, her eyes wide. "Really?"

"Mm."

Hazuki glanced at the razor again, a little tempted to experiment.

"No," was all Aoi said as he pulled her away.

"But you said it wouldn't do anything."

"No. That's just weird. I think the cleaning fumes got to you. Why were you cleaning, anyway?"

He led her to the table, where he had brought home some food from the convenience store. As they ate, Hazuki couldn't help but smile to herself.

"What is it?" Aoi asked.

"Nothing, it's just that..." She blushed slightly. "I sort of feel like we're married right now."

As always, he understood her. "I sort of feel like that too," he said a little shyly. "Too bad we can't fill out the papers now."

She nodded sadly. They technically could marry now, but they would have to have parental consent, and she certainly wouldn't be getting _that. _They would have to wait until she turned twenty. It seemed like an eternity.

"I think I'll go back home tomorrow," Hazuki said quietly. "I want to convince Mother that us being together is better than me marrying some other person."

He frowned, and Aoi's hands clenched slightly. "I still can't believe she's so callous towards our relationship. Never mind me; why doesn't she want you to be happy?"

"She thinks happiness means being financially comfortable. So let's prove her wrong," Hazuki said with a determined smile.

Aoi could never get over how strong and beautiful Hazuki was. More than anything, he wanted to hold her tight and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, protecting her from the rest of the world. But that was impossible. All he could do was support her.

"Okay," he replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

* * *

He lay awake that night, thoughts of the girl just one room over running through his mind. How he wanted to take her away from all this; to make her happy and never feel upset again. And, selfishly, how he wanted to keep her all for himself.

The object of his thoughts suddenly knocked on his bedroom door. "Yeah?" he called, sitting up.

Hazuki walked in quietly, shyly, softly closing the door behind her. "Um, I just...I didn't want to be alone. And, well, this is our last night--"

He answered her silent question by lifting the covers, and she slowly laid down. He kissed her, and soon the night became life-changing.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Pregnant

**Prettyinpinkgal: Two updates in one day! Yay! Thanks everyone for your encouragement. I'm still embarrassed over last chapter's...events. I've never even hinted about that before (unless Kurosaki's "pervertedness" from my Dengeki Daisy stories count. P.S. read that manga, it's great). And I don't support couples doing it before marriage, so that made it even more awkward for me to write. But this chapter was surprisingly easy for me to write. Weird how that happens. Please review! Next chapter's the epilogue!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMwS.  
**

**MUSICAL LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: PREGNANT**

Hazuki had been home four months when she found out.

Upon her return home, her mother had shown no concern for her absence except to slap her three more times.

Her mother would punish her every time she went out, but Hazuki didn't care. She tried everything from being sweet to showing how adamant she was about wanting to be with Aoi-kun, but Fuzuki was relentless. She claimed that he was a "bad influence".

And then Hazuki took the pregnancy test. She had suspected something was wrong for the past three months, but hadn't dared think about _that _possibility.

There had only been that one night, but it was enough.

Her first thought was pure fear. She wasn't even eighteen yet! Yet...a baby? There had to be a mistake... And she was unhealthy! She couldn't give birth! She'd have to--!

She shocked herself. How could she even think about killing her baby? Maybe she didn't want to have a child now, but she used to imagine what it would be like if she had a family of her own someday. And the baby was the child of the man she loved most.

Her shock enabled her to calm down and think. "Okay," she murmured as she lay on her bed. "So abortion is of course out of the question. Just calm down and think, Hazuki."

So think she did. She couldn't possibly stay home if she was pregnant. Knowing Fuzuki, she would quickly arrange some marriage for her.

No, she would stay somewhere else. For good.

The first thing to do, she supposed, was to tell the father. A rush of fear again gripped her, and for the briefest moment, she wondered if he would hate her. But the image of Aoi's smiling face came to her mind, and the small terror passed. No; he would not hate her. He could not hate her.

So she snuck out, constantly wondering if the smallest misstep would hurt the small child. After catching a cab, she soon arrived at Aoi's apartment.

He was out.

"Stupid Aoi-kun," she ground out as her emotions (and perhaps her hormones...was it possible to be affected by her hormones this early on?) got the better of her. "How could he be gone at a time like this?!"

Tears started dripping down her face, and she hastily wiped them away. Now was not the time to freak out. _But what if I'm not a good mother?! _she wondered, frightened. _Should I give it up for adoption?! Oh, all I wanted was a little freedom!_

There was a neighbor who noticed the panicked expression on Hazuki's face. Having seen Hazuki come and go on several occasions, the woman kindly invited the terrified girl to wait inside her own apartment.

"Oh, no thank you," Hazuki said with a shaky smile. She hesitated, then asked, "But would it be okay to borrow your phone?"

"Of course. Come on in."

Hazuki took several deep breaths, then walked in and picked up the phone.

**"Hoshino Records?" **a woman's voice answered.

"H-hello. I need to speak with Koga Aoi of Route..L please. This is Kouyama Hazuki."

**"Ah! Are you the Hazuki-chan that's always visiting?"**

"Um, yes."

**"Well then, let me put you through. Take care!"**

_I am a mascot_, Hazuki thought, a little amused despite her inner turmoil.

**"Hazuki?"**

"Ah! Thank goodness! Aoi-kun, there's..." How could she say it? And over the phone, no less? Plus... She glanced over at the kind neighbor, who was making tea but no doubt eavesdropping as well.

**"Hazuki, what's wrong? Are you hurt?! Crap--!"**

"Um, no, I'm not hurt. It's just...can you please come to your apartment? I'm sorry, but...this is big news."

**"Good or bad?" **he demanded.

She let out a breathless laugh. "Um, I don't know yet. I'm trying to think it's good."

**"Were you kicked out?"**

"Just come home, will you?"

**"Okay, I'll be right there. I love you!"**

The words left such an impact on her, and her hand clenched the phone as tears made her body shake. "I love you, too." Unable to say more, she hung up.

* * *

Aoi arrived home to see his darling sort-of-fiancee sitting by his door. He ran to her, kneeling beside her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he automatically demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Hazuki had been lost in a reverie of their child playing with Aoi's guitar, and was surprised that Aoi was now in front of her. "Well, we'd better get settled in before I tell you."

"Oh, no!" Aoi cried. "It is a bad thing, isn't it?!"

"It's big," she said simply. "Can you unlock your door? It's getting chilly out here. No, before you say anything, I was in your neighbor's house until five minutes ago. I didn't feel like talking anymore."

They walked into his apartment and sat on the couch. "Aoi-kun," Hazuki hesitantly began. "I want you to be very open-minded about this."

"Okay..." he said, holding her hands tightly in his large ones.

"No blaming anything, okay? We could go around in circles blaming everyone and everything for this."

"Hazuki, I'm sorry, but can you please just get to the point?!"

"I'm pregnant."

Aoi opened his mouth immediately, but slowly closed it as the words sunk in. "Pregnant," he breathed.

"I don't want to have it...aborted," Hazuki said quietly, unconsciously pulling one hand out of Aoi's grasp and laying it on her flat stomach.

Aoi shook his head. "No, of course not..." He tried to figure out how she was thinking about the whole thing. "What would you like to do?"

She explained the situation of not being able to stay home, and he readily answered that she could live with him, which she gratefully agreed to. "Since we'll be living together anyway," she added quietly, "and we were hoping to get married anyway, I was thinking...I'd like to keep him or her."

"It's a her," Aoi replied.

"Um, what?"

"It's a father's intuition."

She was so relieved that he hadn't changed, hadn't become cold and afraid at the thought of being a father at age eighteen, that she began crying.

"Ah! Hazuki, it'll be okay! I promise! I'll be a great father! And you're so motherly already--look at how close you and Takuto are! And you clean the apartment out of sheer instinct every time you visit--crap! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry more!"

"I love you!" she sobbed, hugging him tightly. After they held each other, they pondered over the future, and their grip on the other would tighten.

"You know," Aoi said softly in her ear, "I bet our baby's gonna be adorable. She's gonna have a beautiful smile like her mama, and she'll have her papa's talent for music. And she'll take the world by storm, and everyone will love her."

Hazuki pulled away just enough so she could look into Aoi's gentle eyes. "Mm. And she'll have her father's passion for life, and my gentleness. And she'll be really happy."

"You bet! With us as parents, she'll be the happiest kid ever!" Aoi declared, clenching his fist in excitement.

"Mm! And I bet she'll really enjoy music!"

"Hey, I said that already!"

"No," Hazuki corrected, "you said she'd have an aptitude for music. You never said she'd enjoy music."

"Someone's picky," Aoi whined, making Hazuki laugh. "But in all seriousness, come to work with me tomorrow. We'll let everyone know!"

Hazuki frowned. "Thanks, but can you tell them for me? I need to talk with Mother and get my things packed."

Aoi nodded. "Whatever you want. But is it okay if I tell all of Japan?!"

"Um, what do you mean?"

"It's gossip! I'll report it to all the major gossip columnists and all of Japan will know! We want to get married anyway, so it's good news, and we'll treat it as such! I want the world to know I'm going to be a dad!"

"A-Aoi-kun," Hazuki stuttered in shock. Then a smile melted onto her face and she couldn't hold back a laugh. "Sure! Why not? Mother will know tomorrow anything, so there's nothing to hide!"

"Right? And, Hazuki..."

"Yes?"

Aoi's expression turned serious, and he got down on one knee. "I don't have a ring, and I'm about two years too early, but will you marry me as soon as you turn twenty?"

Hazuki felt like crying for the umpteenth time that day. "Didn't we decide on that already?" she laughed/sobbed.

"But I wanted to make it official."

"Then, my answer is yes, you silly man!" she cried.

* * *

The next day, Hazuki finished packing and continued dragging her things outside to the waiting cab. Tanaka was serving Fuzuki her tea, so she had been unnoticed. Now, however, was the time to tell her mother.

She arrived at the closed door when she heard her mother say, "I am never going to allow Hazuki to marry that..._musician_."

"It's not my place to say so, ma'am, but don't you think it's a bit unfair to Hazuki-san? She's so in love--"

"What do I care? She'll learn that love is not what makes a successful marriage. I wasn't in love with her father, and we got along fine."

"But, ma'am--"

"That's enough, Tanaka. More tea."

Hazuki trembled, about to burst in and speak her mind, but she stopped herself at the last moment. What would she accomplish by doing such a thing? Her mother was heartless.

She turned, no longer caring about discretion, and loudly walked over to the entrance, where she put on her shoes.

She heard the door slide open and her mother approach. "Hazuki?! Where are you going?"

"...I'm pregnant," she replied, not quite ready to look at her mother.

"What?! That man's baby...?!"

How dare she? How dare she speak of him with such scorn?! How dare she spit out "that man's baby" as though her child was some vile creature?!

"If you won't let me marry him, I'm leaving this house!" cried Hazuki, whirling around to face her mother one last time before taking off towards the cab.

Behind her, Fuzuki's screams pierced her heart and spirit. "Hazuki! You're not healthy enough to have a baby! _Hazuki_!"

She slid into the cab, told the driver where to go, and prayed to God that she would prove her mother wrong.

* * *

Hazuki arrived at Hoshino Records after dropping off her things at Aoi's apartment (he had given her a spare key) and was congratulated multiple times as she made her way to Route..L's rehearsal room. She had calmed herself down, and now was able to smile--slightly, but genuinely--at everyone.

As she walked, she passed a girl she recognized as Hanakazari Yuina. The idol looked excited, and seemed to be blushing.

_I wonder if she saw a secret boyfriend, _Hazuki thought, her romantic side getting the better of her. Soon, she arrived at the rehearsal room.

"Excuse me," she said as she knocked on the door and entered the room. She found Kijyo of Classic Ocean was arguing with Aoi again (although the latter never considered it arguing, merely playing around), and Keiichi came over to congratulate her, although he seemed to be a little...not happy. Hazuki brushed this off though, sure that she was reading too much into his expression. But she thanked him anyway, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hazuki!"

She turned, and Aoi quickly hugged her. "How'd it go?" he demanded, his playful attitude lost. His attention to Hazuki allowed his prey, also known as Kijyo, to escape and quickly shut the door behind him in indignation.

She smiled a strained grin, and he nodded to show her that he didn't need to hear the details. "Anyway, Takuto named the baby!"

"Shut up!" the kid yelled, blushing profusely. "You kept bugging me about it!"

"But you thought about it before, hadn't you?" Aoi teased.

"Shutupshutupshutup!" cried Takuto.

While the boy continued to shout, Aoi winked at Hazuki and told her, "He decided on the name 'Mitsuki'. I told him to make it two kanji characters, the last one being 'tsuki' like in your name."

Hazuki kissed Takuto on the cheek and hugged him, surprising him into silence. "Thanks, Takuto-kun. That's a beautiful name. And don't worry; I won't neglect you even when the baby comes."

"W-wh-who's worrying about that?" demanded Takuto.

"Hey," Aoi exclaimed. "Don't I get a kiss, too?"

Hazuki laughed. "Of course!" And she kissed him on the lips.

Later, Hazuki watched everyone fuss over ideas for a baby shower, and if perhaps Aoi and Hazuki should move into a better apartment, and that Aoi better make sure to keep a close eye on Hazuki or else. She had found her family, even if it was far different than what she pictured when she lived a lonely existence in the Kouyama household. And as she lightly held her stomach, she realized that, for better or worse, she had never been so happy. The days to come would be scary, she was sure, but she knew that the worst was behind them, and with her friends, the love of her life, and her dear, sweet, baby, she would have her "happily ever after".


	12. Epilogue

**Prettyinpinkgal: I want to thank everyone who has supported this story. Without you all, I probably never would have finished it! I'm so grateful for all of you, and I hope you have a wonderful decade. God bless, and I hope you leave some reviews for this final installment! I think it's a fairly decent epilogue, so I hope you all enjoy it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMwS.  
**

**MUSICAL LOVE  
**

**EPILOGUE**

The accident hadn't been very painful, which was a relief. Aoi and Hazuki were quite happy, actually, although they felt a bit of regret for not spending time with their baby and being able to really be there as she grew up.

But they always watched her, keeping an eye on her as she aged.

When she was three, Aoi became really angry.

"What's with that teacher?!" he yelled, wanting to hit something. "How dare she treat Mitsuki-chan like that?! Mitsuki, expose her for the demon she is! Stupid fangirl!"

In the end, Mitsuki was sent to a different orphanage, where she met Eichi.

"Aw, how cute!" cooed Hazuki.

"Meh, he's okay," retorted Aoi.

Hazuki laughed. "Someone wants his daughter to stay his little girl!"

"She is my little girl! She's four now!"

They were pleased when Takuto visited her. "I wouldn't mind if those two got married someday," Hazuki admitted.

"Marriage is out of the question. She'll be my baby forever," Aoi replied stubbornly. They both cried when Takuto tried to commit suicide some time later.

When Mitsuki was ten, they watched as Eichi-kun confessed.

"Kyaa!" squealed Hazuki. "I'm sorry for invading your privacy, Mitsuki, but I can't help but watch!"

"That jerk! Laying a kiss on my adorable daughter like that...!" Aoi spat out.

"Aww, look, now he's leaving! Don't just kiss and run!"

_"Mitsuki, I love you. Even when we are apart, I will always love you..."_

Aoi scowled. "Dang it! I can't even hate him now! What about you, Hazu--Hazuki?!"

"Give me a second," she hiccuped as she cried.

And then came the devastating news that the plane had crashed. And both parents began to tear up.

They watched as Mitsuki went from being ten to twelve, and they watched as she was told she had throat cancer. They watched as her longing for Eichi almost killed her. They watched as shinigami arrived, telling her she had but one year to live.

"That's Takuto!" Aoi cried, pointing at the cat shinigami. "That's Takuto, right?!"

"Oh my gosh, it is! Takuto-kun, you're so cute with cat ears! Take care of my daughter, okay?"

They watched as Mitsuki became a singer, and they praised her enthusiastically. They threw mean words at Madoka, that snooty little idol wannabe. They watched as Fuzuki treated Mitsuki with scorn, locking her up in a shed.

"Mother! Don't treat your granddaughter like that!"

"I'm sorry, Fuzuki, but I'm dead and you can't do anything about it so I'm finally gonna come out and say YOU SUCK!"

Hazuki raised a brow. Aoi replied to her silent question by saying, "I've wanted to say that for a long time."

But when Mitsuki seemed so emotional and desperate to love her grandma, and she seemed so happy to be told she looked like her mother, the couple in heaven took back their harsh words.

They watched when Takuto and Mitsuki went to the sea, and Hazuki cheerfully said, "They're going to be a couple. I just hope it works out. I feel a bit bad for Eichi-kun though. Look at him; he's still hanging out with Mitsuki, although she doesn't know it."

"Shinigami must have bad eyesight, since they can't seem to notice him."

They watched as Mitsuki befriended her manager, Miss Oshige. "Holy crap!" Aoi cried. "That's Hanakazari!"

"No!" Hazuki inspected the scene further. "Oh my! It is!"

"Look, she still has a crush on the Prince! Haha, look at all those posters in her apartment!"

"That's mean."

"...Sorry."

They watched as Meroko and Mitsuki gradually became friends. "I like her," Aoi announced. "She's nice in a roundabout way. She's got spunk."

"Yes, although I'm a little annoyed still that she teamed up with an ex-boyfriend to tear Takuto away from Mitsuki."

"Still, you gotta admit, Yaminabe's pretty fun. They seem like they're actually not that bad, I guess."

They watched as Keiichi looked out for Mitsuki in his own way. And they heard when he spoke of Hazuki.

_"Her mother...I look exactly like her mother?" Mitsuki asked._

_"Yes, she was a beautiful woman. She was a beautiful...and wonderful woman."_

_"Did you love her?"_

_Keiichi flushed._

_"You loved her, didn't you?!"_

"Oh my goodness!" Hazuki cried, blushing.

"I knew it!" Aoi cried. "But Mitsuki, why does it sound like you're supporting him?! I'm your father!"

They listened to Keiichi's story of the astrology chart, and Aoi slowly turned to face Hazuki.

"I didn't do that," Hazuki stated, a blank look on her face. They then noticed Miss Oshige, and they let out a long "oooh".

They cheered when Mitsuki saved Takuto, in more ways than one.

They watched, devastated, as the shinigami discovered Mitsuki's secret.

Hazuki smiled as Takuto held Mitsuki, and Aoi yelled at Takuto that he wouldn't forgive him if he tried anything with Mitsuki. "And what was with that flashback in volume three when you're trying to commit suicide?" he demanded. "I understand what you were feeling, but I didn't want you to _die_, you stupid brat!"

They sighed with relief when Takuto finally saved Mitsuki from her grief, allowing her to cry for her loss.

Aoi held Hazuki as she cried after realizing what happened to her mother and how Meroko and Fuzuki were connected.

They listened and watched as Mitsuki broke down in front of Takuto.

_"I know...my parents died because of me."_

_"I see," replied Takuto._

_"And I know Eichi-kun died because I let him go...It's true...I love Eichi-kun, but there's two of me fighting inside. I shouldn't forget him and be happy..."_

_"I'm telling you that Aoi is happy he died to save your life. You don't have to forget that fact...but don't be hurt because of it. I know you feel sorry for him. He's probably boasting about it, like this!" He showed her a scarily accurate picture._

_"No way! I don't want him to be like that!" cried Mitsuki._

_"Believe it! It's your dad!"_

Aoi curled up in a ball. "Sorry, Mitsuki-chan. I actually am like that."

"There, there," his love said, patting him on the back.

They watched as Jonathan turned out to be a "bad guy". They chastised Takuto for getting caught by his ex-girlfriend. They cheered when Keiichi and Yuina got together. They grinned with relief when Fuzuki and Mitsuki reconciled. Hazuki cheered and Aoi trembled with anger and depression when Takuto and Mitsuki kissed. They yelled encouragements to Negi-Ramen as they fought for Mitsuki's life. And they laughed with delight when Mitsuki reached her happy "ending" at age thirteen, and her happy beginning when she was reunited with Takuto at age sixteen.

"But," Hazuki wondered out loud, once her unofficial husband had finally smiled at the idea of them being together, "doesn't that mean Takuto's twenty-nine now? A thirteen-year age difference..."

There was a pause, then Aoi cried vehemently, "Just wait till I get my hands on you, Takuto! I don't care if you're like a brother, like a son to me! You're dead!"

Hazuki just laughed and watched as her daughter achieved the happiness Hazuki herself had always dreamt of. "And now, Mitsuki-chan, you can finally start living."


End file.
